


With All My Heart

by webofdreams89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Hermione is in love with her.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> Written for [HP Sweethearts](https://hp-sweethearts.dreamwidth.org/) for Meilan_Firaga. Enjoy!

They used to clash, Fleur and Hermione. All their lives, they’d each been put into boxes; Fleur with her veela heritage was beauty, Hermione with her love of books was brains. But once they were able to look past such flimsy, superficial labels, well, that’s when they fell in love.

The problem was that few people understood their relationship. Not that they needed to - Hermione knew she and Fleur had a great relationship with. It just hurt knowing her loved ones didn’t get it, didn’t get them. 

As a friend of Fleur’s since the Triwizard Tournament, Harry was the exception.

Still sore from their breakup, a careless comment from Ron about how Fleur “turned” Hermione into a lesbian really hurt Hermione. She cried on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe he’d say that,” she sobbed. “I really love her.”

Hugging her, Harry replied, “Make sure she knows that.”

So that night when Hermione went over to Fleur’s apartment, she tearfully confessed the extent of her feelings.

Fleur looked radiant at Hermione’s heartfelt words. “Oh Hermione, my heart, I love you too,” she replied before pressing the sweetest kiss of Hermione’s life to her lips. Life wasn’t perfect, but it was beautiful.


End file.
